Psycosocial
by PicofiK
Summary: -"y él rojo de tus labios es jarabe de frutas", lo sé, mentirosa -yo no dije nada sobre mis labios... - tampoco importa, me basta con que lo hayas pensado. Ahora dime ¿que hace una novata como tú, aquí, en este nido de bandoleros? - nada, sencillamente me perdí, pero reconozco el camino a casa así que no te necesito cerca. -Lo sabia! me llamo Tesla niña, y se a lo que bienes


**_Te has preguntado como seria tu vida si en realidad la pasaras enserrad , en un castillo, durante mas de 30,000 Noches, tan solo con las estrellas como compañeras de luto...  
¿Enloquecerías?_**

Intentare responderte a esa pregunta; pero desde mi punto de vista...

* * *

**1914**

El espectral rubor del crepúsculo se escabullía por entre las baldosas del castillo. La neblina de primera noche era filtrada por las hendiduras del suelo, dibujándose, por sobre algodones blancos, la azul luz de luna. El viento oscilaba en la ventana mientras el fresco aroma de la oscuridad se hacía presenté, indicando, singularmente, el inicio de una noche nueva.

Respire la lánguida esencia de luna menguante, al tanto, el sol moría entre el horizonte. Mire como el denso polvo batallaba mientras la neblina se apoderaba del suelo. Aquel llovía, caía del techo, distinguí como pequeñas motas de gris sin igual pasaban por enfrente de mí, yendo a terminar por sobre mi sabana y toda la habitación: sepultando todo a su paso.

Sonreí divertida, tres pequeños mechones me estorbaban, pude ver como las briznas de polvo cambiaban del gris profundo al pálido azul cuando pasaban cerca de mis ojos.

Descubrí que el pequeño tulipán que se encontraba al derecho de mi cama, sobre una mesa de roble, estaba muerto. Sus pétalos se desquebrajaron llegando a ser polvo cuando el aliento las desintegraba sin sentido alguno. Fije la vista al tallo pálido, que al tacto, era como cristal brillante. Un poco más debajo, el jarrón que lo contenía, se había roto sin despedazarse y el agua no se inmuto. Tome el objeto entre mis manos, vi como un reflejo de azul espectral aparecía en el jarrón; Aquellos eran mis ojos, el agua estaba congelada.

La oscuridad era parcial, mi ventana depositaba ligeros halos dentro de mi cuarto. Abrace el jarrón, quería sentir alguna necesidad de calor, pero siquiera temblé. Yo no necesitaba calor, aquello no era necesario. Escuche como el frio se apoderaba del espejo en mi cómoda, este se resquebrajaba cuando la condensación del aire aparecía. Me pare encima de mi cama, el reflejo se encerraba y un jarrón flotante surgía en aquel espejo, no era yo, solo mis ropas se vislumbraban.

No importo –acostúmbrate- susurraron mis labios. Observé de nuevo aquella flor amarilla, su palidez solo se comparaba con la de mi piel, –pobrecilla- y otro susurro… escuché como el lago depositaba en las orillas mohosas del castillo pequeñas grietas de agua congelada, mientras los pececillos solo se resumían a morir azules. Mire el techo infinito de aquella habitación –incomprensible- . Ya no se miraba el suelo de tanta niebla destilada y supuse que el frio también mataría algunas de las plantas exóticas de mi padre.

El tulipán ya no tenía pétalos, se encontraba desnudo ante su debilidad provocada; el frió. Lo coloqué en su posición original, deseando que no fuera invierno, o por lo menos, que aquel día no fuera su alumbramiento.

Las ventajas eran obvias: días más cortos, noches largas y si mi padre lo deseaba, emprender una caminata a una latitud más alta donde el sol ya no sale y, por lo visto, un lugar sin mortales.

El silencio retumbaba por entre la estructura de piedra, el filo del aire seguía carcomiendo y congelando todo lo que se encontraba cerca de mi habitación y, en defecto, coagulando todo lo agrietable en mi cuarto, incluyéndome. Me acosté nuevamente en mi cama esperando un sueño extinto a la vida, ahora las gotas de agua encima de mí cuerpo y piel se convertían en virutas blancas, casi de mi propio color, deslizándose sin problemas u obstáculos hasta la superficie de mi cama, mojando la sabana; la que yo usaría sin necesidad. Entré en un letargo lento. Esperaría a que mi padre entrara violentamente por esa puerta de madera para informarme inocentemente de un invierno oportuno, excusa perfecta para salir a jugar y debatir sobre un viaje al norte –el norte- al eco.- solo eso esperaría. Exhalé un aliento sin alma en espera de que mi imaginación predijera lo que ya me esperaba…

La cumbre de la oscuridad se hizo presente, mis ojos ya no brillaban y mis pulmones no aspiraban más, estaba al borde de un sueño forzado, la niebla que me cubría pronto ahogaría el cuarto donde me encontraba, las descripciones se acaban. Por un momento escuche mi quijada tiritar, pero fue mera ilusión… si yo me dormía con aquel frió fantasmagórico, no me podría despertar nunca... Ya no importa...

Continuara...

* * *

**Que como se me ocurrió esta historia?, sencillo: escuchaba una canción con este mismo nombre. Si te gusto informame con una critica o mándame un mensaje privado...**

**_"Ninguna persona merece tus lágrimas, y quien se las merezca no te hará llorar._**"

**Gabriel García Márquez...**


End file.
